


full of sadness, I’m unable to sleep

by Anonymous



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe, Gen, Memory Nightmare, Vincent Valentine Is Sephiroth's Parent, not mentioned at any moment but it's there
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-02
Updated: 2020-11-02
Packaged: 2021-03-09 06:07:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27346351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: “Hey,” he says softly,shyly, to the one that holds him dearly, in a voice so young Sephiroth thinks it an eternity since he was so small.“Hey,”returns the voice of a man that smoothly flows onto the silence and paints the darkness into bright warm colors that put Sephiroth’s heart at ease.
Relationships: Sephiroth & Vincent Valentine
Kudos: 36
Collections: Anonymous





	full of sadness, I’m unable to sleep

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [when I awoke, there was nothing real in this life](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25234171) by Anonymous. 



> hullo, i'm the mad pal who wrote the omega vincent fic some time ago.
> 
> This isn't the Sephiroth related coda I was hoping to write, but boy oh boy if the idea plagued me so damn hard. Works either alone or as part of the other fic I wrote, you can envision Sephiroth in whatever age he might be, I tried to make it as open as I could.
> 
> Enjoy!

Sephiroth has always been plagued by one night terror since he can remember. 

Whatever he can dream of, any other day, is immediately forgotten once he is aware he’s awake. But most nights he blacks out completely until his body rises out of habit. 

But _that_ particular dream— _the nightmare_ —is so vivid that he has it memorized by heart, up to the moment he rises into wakefulness calling for someone, but never remembering who.

It always starts in darkness; where he is powerless and insignificant, floating in a void as if he is submerged in the depths of the ocean.

But then, he is wrapped in a warmth that feels safe.

Someone is holding him so tenderly, brushing his hair, kissing his brow, showering him in a type of attention— _of affection_ —he is not accustomed at all.

He doesn’t know how to describe the searing feeling that blooms in his chest.

And as he revels in the safety of the embrace… he hears it, the beating of a heart next to his ear, threatening to lull him into a peaceful rest. But he stubbornly clings to this safe someone, not wanting the warmth to disappear.

“Hey,” he says softly, _shyly_ , to the one that holds him dearly, in a voice so young Sephiroth thinks it an eternity since he was so small.

 _“Hey,”_ returns the voice of a man that smoothly flows onto the silence and paints the darkness into bright warm colors that put Sephiroth’s heart at ease.

He sounds like Sephiroth, but there is this quiet gentleness—a hidden rasp of emotion—in his musky voice that Sephiroth is sure he could never replicate.

The man that holds him doesn’t say much, but when he does, it’s always enough, and what Sephiroth wants to hear to make up for the cruel quietness, the tedious emptiness, of his usual dreamless sleep.

And just when his calming voice, the warmth of his embrace, the pleasant tingling of his caress, soothe Sephiroth’s unconscious yearning away; the colors blend back into darkness, and slowly take him away from the safety of the embrace until he finds himself following the towering figure of the black-suited man towards his impending doom.

His sturdy steps leaving red tracks that sizzled and burnt the floor in his wake.

The door to a room opens with a loud smash, and the slimy figure of someone Sephiroth is well acquainted with takes shape before them. Papers scatter to the floor, the musty basement reeks of dust and mold, and the lack of proper lighting makes Hojo’s silhouette look far more sinister than it usually was.

 _“Talk,”_ demands the man, “why did you let this happen?” he asks, enraged; his tone so different (so _wrong_ ) from the softness Sephiroth loved to hear. A tone so harsh that Sephiroth feels a cold shiver run down his spine.

 _“Silence,”_ says Hojo with clenched teeth, his eyes turning red as the sound of a loading gun echoes in the quiet room, “you— **SILENCE**!”

The gunshots always hurt, his body feels the pain from the wounds as two holes take shape in his rib-cage, and he falls to the ground alongside the man.

And the only thing that Sephiroth hears as everything goes back to black is the maniac laughter of Hojo looking down on them.

Sephiroth sinks down into a tacky blackness that feels so wrong and that always has him fighting against the compelling force that pulls him down. He reaches out for the man’s hand, trying to take him alongside him. But he is always out of reach, and the last Sephiroth sees of him is his fading dead corpse that makes Sephiroth scream out for him.

It is from here when things begin to get worse.

He is motionless again, adrift in nothingness, when a mako blue light shines on the surface of the water.

There is a splash, the water turns icily cold, and the sinking bubbles from the thing that just dived turn into a humaniod shape that begins to make its way towards him.

It silently laughs, a giggle distorted between a sweet high-pitched voice and a deep manic rumble. A grey hand extends from the bubbles that begin to take the shape of a woman with mad shining magenta eyes.

Her hair silver as his own.

“You are the one,” she says with glee, her hand but a breadth away from touching him, _“my son.”_

Everything glitches, the water turns red, and the roaring of a monster resounds in the ocean of... _something_.

The woman hisses, her hair becomes alive, her eyes turn red, and her teeth sharpen as she looks past Sephiroth and lunges to the thrashing creature that looks like a Behemoth. Sephiroth sinks further down, and circling him are two looming silhouettes of monsters with bloodthirsty eyes watching him.

A high-pitched screech rings, the beast disperses in the water, and the woman bullets her way towards him insanely fast.

“Come with me,” she says, as her hands take the form of a monstrous claw, ready to snatch him away.

Another rumble, an inhumane chirp, there is now lightning in the water, and the monsters spring from the vast red to charge at the lady. 

Sephiroth tries to swim away from them, but he keeps being pulled down, and whatever it is that drags him won’t let him move at all. 

“He’s mine!” shrieks the woman, “Mine, _mine_ , _**mine**_!!”

“Sephiroth!” he hears his name, from a desperate muffled voice.

There is a splash, and he looks up, and he is there, on the surface, swimming down to him. A face that resembles his own, black hair, bright _red_ eyes full of despair, his arms extended, trying to reach for him.

“ _Sephiroth_!” he cries again, and Sephiroth feels his heart hammering in his chest.

He tries to swim, with all his might, as he stretches an arm trying to reach him.

And just when he thought he made it, before he could grab his hand; a monstrous claw grabs him by the leg, and a sweet manic giggle of glee is one of the last things he hears before he is taken down.

“ **SEPHIROTH**!”

 _“Mom!”_ is what he cries when he jolts awake, covered in sweat, heart loud in his ears.

But when he becomes aware of where he is, he forgets the word he said, because he is trying to remember if he ever heard the man's name. 

**Author's Note:**

> hello, please leave a comment, would like to hear some opinions c:


End file.
